Na planszy nie ma pola dla Potwora Zagrajmy więc poza(prolog)
by Tet.A.D
Summary: Spróbuję pobawić się tak, żeby nie zmienić ich charakterów. Bo tu nic nie może być łatwe, proste i przyjemne. Tak się nie da- i jeżeli ktoś sądzi inaczej, myli się. Shizuo i Izaya. Para, która rozpościera najszersze pole pod względem psychologicznym. A ja lubię ustawiać pionki tak samo jak Izaya.


Ikebukuro postrzegano niegdyś jako spokojne miejsce. W granicach rozsądku oczywiście, zamieszki między gangami uchodziły za codzienność, nikt nie zwracał na nie szczególnej uwagi, dopóki uliczne porachunki nie zakłócały przebiegu dnia codziennego, skalą obejmując znaczne części miasta czy dzielnic.  
>Spokój był tu jednak pojęciem umownym, ze względu na kilka ewenemów jakie nie raz można było spotkać na ulicach. Notorycznie można było oglądać bezgłowego jeźdźca na czarnym motorze, który obrósł już w legendę. Osławiony jeździec wzbudzał trwogę, strach i popłoch, jednak ludzie natarczywie starali się wyłuskać go z tłumu choć na sekundę. Bo kto nie chciałby stać się częścią legendy?<br>Ale nie każdy wiedział, że legendarny czarny motor nosi na sobie ciało kobiety. Kobiety spragnionej czułości, rozumiejącej pewne sprawy nieco dogłębniej i precyzyjniej niż inni . Kobiety pozbawionej głowy, która mknęła ulicami Ikebukuro jako czarny jeździec, kierując ku sobie najbardziej obojętne nawet spojrzenia. Kobiety, która miała poważne zatargi i traumatyczne przejścia z drogówką, pomimo tego, że na ulicy była ledwie czarną smugą. Kobiety która po wykonaniu zleceń, w większości pochodzących z przestępczego półświatka i niepokojących źródeł wracała do przestronnego apartamentu, w ramiona kochającego mężczyzny, równie osławionego co ona, lekarza podziemia. Nie każdy wiedział, że nazywała się Celty .  
>Lekarzem i kochającym mężczyzną, który miał w stosunku do niej znacznie poważniejsze plany, był Shinra. Osobistość z pewnością zasługująca na miano nie kanonowej. Shinra w swoim fachu był geniuszem(możecie nazywać go zapaleńcem, jeżeli tak będzie wam wygodniej), podejmował się rzeczy, do których inni nie przyłożyliby nawet palca- zazwyczaj z zadowalającymi skutkami. Ale poza pracą był roztrzepany tak sam jak jego brązowa czupryna. Roztargniony często gubił wątek w rozmowie. kiedy zbyt się rozemocjonował, zamaszyście gestykulował i dogłębnie się wszystkim przejmował. Mimo to był najlepszym i najbardziej kompetentnym lekarzem jakiego podziemie miało. Zaskakujące jak ten nierozgarnięty mężczyzna zmieniał się w obliczu zagrożenia- nagle cała ciapowatość i niepewność gdzieś znikały, pozostawiając tylko determinację i pewność siebie. Shinra był nieco ekscentryczny, właściwie nawet bardzo, gotowy poświęcić wszystko byleby tylko uszczęśliwić Celty. Ale miał też ciekawą właściwość, potrafił idealnie zapoczątkować bieg wydarzeń. Z jego inicjatywy niejednokrotnie rozwinął się imponujący ciąg przyczynowo skutkowy. Ale o tym może później.<br>Gdy się już przyjrzeć i trafić w odpowiednie miejsce w odpowiednim czasie, w Ikebukuro działy się różne rzeczy. Dziwne rzeczy. Ikebukuro było miejscem latających przedmiotów. I nie chodzi tu o ptaki czy o gapiostwo ludzi. Ani UFO. W powietrzu można było zobaczyć wszelkiej maści automaty z napojami i słodyczami, kosze na śmieci, skrzynki pocztowe i wszystko inne co nadawało się do rzucania i było odpowiednio ciężkie. Najczęściej latały znaki drogowe. Odpowiedzią na latające przedmioty był nóż. Niewielki sprężynowy nóż, z czarną obudową z bordowymi wstawkami. Nóż który podejrzanie często śmigał w powietrzu.  
>Spojrzenia ludzi często zatrzymywały się też na Simonie. Bądźmy obiektywni, ciężko jest przejść obojętnie koło mężczyzny, który ma ponad dwa metry wzrostu, budowę godną atlety i czarną skórę, pracującym w rosyjskim barze sushi . Kolejna barwna postać. Simon miał nieco problemów z poprawną gramatyką japońską, ale wynagradzał to sentencjami, które nie jednemu łamały głowę(trudno zrozumiałe nie równa się bezsensowne, moi drodzy). Był osobą szeroko znaną w Ikebukuro, ale nie najważniejszą. Przynajmniej nie w tej historii.<br>Przejdźmy zatem do kluczowych postaci i wróćmy do latających znaków i noża, łamiących nam głowę. Shizuo. To imię znał każdy. Bestia z Ikebukuro – niezbyt pochlebna rekomendacja. Potwór, tak najczęściej o nim mówiono . Kiedy szedł ulicą, odwracały się od niego wylęknione spojrzenia, byleby tylko właściciel złotych tęczówek nie ukierunkował złości na przypadkowym przechodniu. A nie była to złość normalnego rodzaju. Shizuo potrafił być agresywny jak nikt inny i często takiego go widziano. Nie zrozumcie źle, nie wyżywał się na kim popadnie, na ogół potrafił się w miarę kontrolować, niszcząc przypadkowe przedmioty, a nie ich właścicieli(przemoc jest przecież zła). To właśnie on posyłał w powietrze znaki drogowe i automaty . Ludzie często drżeli na jego widok i ewakuowali się spanikowani z miejsca jego pobytu, ale była też spora grupa osób ,która czynnie dopingowała jego napady złości. Społeczeństwo Ikebukuro oprócz mężczyzn żądnych wrażeń składało się także z kobiet, a te lgnęły do Shizuo gromadnie. Czym za bardziej agresywnego w oczach ludzi uchodził, tym większym powodzeniem cieszył się u płci przeciwnej. Nie wnikajmy w psychikę kobiet, ale postawmy się na ich miejscu. Która nie chciałaby znaleźć się w ramionach mężczyzny ,który- gdyby chciał, potrafiłby sterroryzować miasto, mężczyzny który znaki drogowe unosił jak patyki, podczas gdy niektórzy z ich partnerów sapali przy podnoszeniu kanapy. Do tego, jak twierdziły, Shizuo był cholernie i nieprzyzwoicie przystojny. Lew. O złotych oczach i włosach, umięśnionym ciele, odziany w strój barmana z nieodłącznym papierosem i granatowymi okularami słonecznymi. Kobiety zabiegały o jego uwagę notorycznie i nachalnie. Przypadkowi przechodnie nagle zaczynali się śpieszyć na jego widok. Ale Shizuo na ogół tracił nad sobą panowanie w obecności jednej osoby.  
>Orihara Izaya. Przeciwieństwo blondyna, czarnowłosy, o jasnej cerze, zmierzwionych postrzępionych kosmykach , karmazynowych tęczówkach i giętkim ciele, które w pełni wykorzystywało swoje umiejętności ,czyniąc go mistrzem parkour. Izaye często można było zobaczyć na dachach, uciekającego albo chodzącego po barierkach, przy których nawet odważny dostałby zawrotów głowy. To on też był właścicielem słynnego noża sprężynowego, który podejrzanie często przecinał z sykiem powietrze. Informator, który potrafił zdobyć informacje o każdym i na każdy temat, niewiarygodnie szybko i trafnie, który nie wahał się ich wykorzystywać i robił to nadzwyczaj zręcznie i umiejętnie. Choć sama profesja w sobie stawiała przed nim olbrzymie możliwości, Izaya znacznie ją poszerzył. Manipulator. Ludzie robili dla niego wszystko. Potrafił omamić i zniszczyć każdego z nich jeżeli tylko aktualnie miał na to ochotę. Miał w sobie coś, co zjednywało do niego ludzi i nie wahał się tego wykorzystywać, z premedytacją naginał ludzkie charaktery tak jak mu się podobało. Ludzie byli w jego rękach jak plastelina, a jej formowanie było jego ulubioną zabawą. W przeciwieństwie do Shizuo na jego twarzy nie gościł agresywny grymas, a ironiczny uśmiech(Izaya uśmiechał się praktycznie cały czas), który zwiastował złowróżbne zdarzenia na szeroką skalę. Był niebezpieczny, działał na innej płaszczyźnie niż siła Shizuo , ale stał z nim na równi i tak jak on miał swoje dziwactwa. Wiele. Ludzie niekiedy przystawali zbici z tropu kiedy widzieli go przemierzającego w podskokach ulice Ikebukuro, jak dziecko. Balansował na krawężnikach, wymachiwał pakunkami, przeskakiwał przez murki i słupki. Często można go było zobaczyć na huśtawce. Ale Izaya popadał ze skrajności w skrajność; po chwili można go było dostrzec wesoło machającego nogami na wielopiętrowym budynku. On też nie narzekał na brak zainteresowania kobiet.<br>Na szczęście ta historia będzie się kręcić głównie wokół tych dwóch mężczyzn, na ulicach Ikebukuro przy akompaniamencie krzyku: Izaya – kun, sprowokowanego pieszczotliwym: Shizu-chan. Nie znaczy to oczywiście, że zabraknie tu barwnych postaci drugoplanowych- jednak nie mniej ważnych. Można by napisać tu znacznie więcej, ale jeżeli zna się streszczenie historii nie ma się ochoty po nią sięgać. O domniemanej dwójce mogłoby powstać oddzielne opowiadanie poświęcone ich psychice i perypetiom życiowym , ale chodzi przecież o to, żeby stopniowo podsycać płomień, tak jak robili to oni.  
>Nie widzę żadnej przeszkody, żeby przedstawić wam historię Ikebukuro i jego mieszkańców, problem polega na tym, żeby przedstawić tę historię wiarygodnie. Wyobrażacie sobie, że dwoje największych wrogów którzy notorycznie demolowali wszystko wokół, rzuci się sobie w ramiona, szepcąc czułe słówka i zadowalając się powszechnym banałem? Cała nienawiść nagle wyparuje, pozbawiając Shizuo morderczej siły i równie morderczych zapędów, a Izaye zmieni z dnia na dzień w człowieka przepełnionego empatią? Czy ta dwójka zadowoli się czymś takim jak bukiet kwiatów, kino, nieśmiałe trzymanie się za ręce i niewinne pierwsze randki?<br>Nie? Ja też nie.  
>To jest Ikebukuro, miejsce gdzie w centrum planszy spotykają się dwie figury.<br>Biały i czarny król.


End file.
